


Obito

by durgasdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durgasdragon/pseuds/durgasdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He imagines what Obito would be like</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obito

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seffie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Seffie).



**Obito**

_Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto’s_ Naruto _and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece_

 _Summary: He imagines what Obito would be like_

 _Author’s Note: Written for Seffie. Possible out-of-characterness and angst._

 _Constructive Criticism is always welcomed_

 _Published: 20 March 2008_

 _Rating: T_

He imagined that Obito would have grown up to be lean and wiry. He would not be some bulky muscle man nor some scrawny twiggy male; no, his Obito would be like a leopard, sleek and powerful.

Obito wouldn’t have the cold, cruel beauty of any of the Uchihas, either. He would have the good looks, certainly, but there would be vivacity and life around him that would make him a hundred times more attractive. He would look almost rakish and slightly dishevelled, like he was having some much fun at the last place that he couldn’t keep up the clean, smooth, untouchable look that his family so prided.

His annoying, shrill, childish laugher would have deepened into a sexy chuckle that would almost always present in his voice. He would also have a bedroom voice that would make porn stars jealous everywhere and Jiraiya following him to get him to either be in his movies or to help him with his ‘research’.

Obito would be a competent and compassionate shinobi, one who would get his jounin vest solely so he could take on genin teams and teach them his ninja way. He would have mastered the Sharingan and regularly would use it for entertainment purposes and not just missions.

In bed, Obito would be rumoured to be god, but only one person would ever know that to be a fact because he wouldn’t bed-hop. He would be energetic, erotic, enticing, and always asking for one more round, no matter how sore he or his lover was. He would be kinky without being disgusting or disturbing and almost always up for something more exciting and new.

He would pet his pale sweaty skin after a sparring session and make some sort of smart-ass comment about having too much energy, and how there had to be a better way to deal with it. It wouldn’t matter that they were in the training field where anyone could see them; all that would matter would be sleek skin and begging noises.

Obito would be perfect, perfect looking, a perfect friend, and a perfect lover had he lived.

Instead, Kakashi’s nights were empty and all he had was the Memorial Stone because he had let Obito die.

_x Fin x_


End file.
